User blog:GrimmsDePytheLover/This is number what blog that has to do with ships?
THIS IS CURRENTLY CLOSE! SORRY FOR TAKING A WHILE TO WRITE THESE, BUT NEVER EVER RUSH AN AUTHOR! You gotta admit, I LOVE shipping stuff. I'll ship my two best friend for no reason or a lamp post with my lamp in my room. I love RPing with ship characters, shipping character in general, shipping weird characters with each other (Like Eve Nimble and Harry Walsh. But this ship ruined peoples life sooo....), creating new types as ships (me and Kitten created Rival ships :3), and writing ship fanfictions. Wait, was that last one? Ah yes, fan fiction. Did I mention I am an author? So the point of this blog is give me a ship (Romance, Friend, Rival, Weird, whatever you want) and I write a fanfic! BAM Example: Read dis Dizzie fanfic: The Time Always Comes Also, if you got any idea of a theme, please tell me. Or a song because Songs inspire me for stories for some reason because MUSIC VIDEOS IN GRIMMS HEAD MAKES STORIES. true fact. Harla- Doubt Not when in love, Doubt when you give fish ''I can do this, I can do this. I. CAN. DO. THIS! ''Harry Walsh thought to himself while on his way to Carla Chat's Dorm. ''And Didn't Poem say "Second Times a Charm!"? Or was that C.S saying "Seconds Times A fail!"? Oh what ever after, but I hope i don't fail. ''As fancy as he was dressed, you might as well had thought, i don't know, that he was going on a date. Well the option was always a fail. Harry knocked on Carla's dorms door and waited for an answer And waited And Waited And Waited. Finally, someone opened the door. But it wasn't Carla, it was her roomie, Callula. "Oh, you." She mumbled. "Hey, if your looking for Carla, I'm not telling you that she is hiding. Good bye" Callula slammed the door and Harry just stode there, awkwardly. He knocked again, hoping that if Carla was in there, she would answer. The door opened and- Thankfully- it was Carla. "Oh, hey Harry." Carla said. Harry gulped. "Hey Carla. I would like to give you this." Harry said, pulling out fish. "Really?" Carla said and slamed the door. "Apperently C.S was right for once" Harry mumbled Annaroy: A small simple gift Annie was in her dorm, smieling, singing, and basicly just being Annie. She soon heared a knock on her dorm rooms door, then the sound of feet running away. The Princess of Rose ran over to the door and opened it to find no one was there. ''Was this a prank? Why would anyone door knock ditch in a school? Or any where for that matter! ''She thought to herself. Annie looked down and saw a small white box with a ribbon on it. She picked it up, closed the door, and sat down on her bed to open it. Inside there was a charm braclet with the charms of "A" and Roses. There was also a note. The note read: ''To Annie, from Your Princess Charming, Roy. :). ''Annie slipped on the charm braclet and smiled de end~ Waiting List Mingsley Learrow Markden Antarion Rosion Heart and Soul BTW Special Thanks to Holly'OHair24 and DexvenForever Anyways, Grimms out Category:Blog posts